Like It Too Much
by berrywarbler
Summary: Rachel didn't expect the older, incredibly talented guy she made out with at a party to be her substitute teacher.


**a/n: **written for day 3 of blainchel week: porn day! so, you know. a lot of porn?

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't know what she was doing there.<p>

Well, she knew her excuse. Jesse was still in the process of trying to win her back, just as he had been all summer. For some reason, this meant going to a Vocal Adrenaline party full of alumni who ranged between 18 and 30, all drinking out of bottles of beer or wine glasses and Rachel felt wildly out of place.

"These are going to be your people, soon," he had said the second they walked in the door. "People with real, honest to god talent, who will do anything to reach the top. They'll be your best friends and your mortal enemies. Your….'friends'," and she could actually hear the air quotes around the word, even if he would never actually make the motion, "at New Directions-they'll never be here. But you can be, if you focus on New York."

"I told Finn we couldn't be together so I would focus on my goals," Rachel had replied shortly. "I think I've proven just how dedicated I am to my dreams by now, thank you very much."

Jesse had nodded his approval before handing her a wine cooler, telling her to limit herself to just one.

That was at least four wine coolers ago.

She vaguely remembered Andrea Cohen when she came up to her, stood silently as the girl drunkly declared that _Rachel Berry is in our midst, gang, _and tried to think of an escape route in case things got out of hand-she may have forgiven Jesse for the egging, but the entirety of Vocal Adrenaline seemed a bit much and she couldn't help it if she was still vaguely afraid of them.

Salvation came in the form of a guy not too much older than her, with curly dark hair and eyes that almost seemed golden in the dim lighting of whomevers living room she was standing in. He appeared at her side almost instantly, like she had called to him, but she'd never seen him before in her life and could only mutter a quiet 'thank you' as he seemed to scare Andrea off enough to give her breathing room.

"I take it you're _not _a Vocal Adrenaline alumni," he grinned before holding out his hand, Rachel shaking it hesitantly and pushing aside the fact that their skin seemed to spark when it touched. "Blaine Anderson."

"Rachel Berry," she replied. "And no, I'm just here with a friend."

He didn't question more about the statement, and she took the moment of silence to inquire about himself. He laughed a little awkwardly, and she was drawn to the way his hands were wrapped around a bottle of Corona, his fingers twisting around the top of it. "I graduated more than long enough ago," he answered. "I just finished college in the spring, actually, and it's kind of my last hurrah before I start working in the real world."

"Sounds both terrifying and exciting," Rachel smiled, wondering why she never thought to look for someone older like him, someone who'd been through everything she had and more, who had life experience and who could keep up with her mentally better than any of the boys she actually attended school with.

"It's a little of both, I suppose," he agreed with a nod, motioning towards her empty drink in way of asking if she wanted more. She nodded, and he disappeared momentarily to fetch them fresh beverages, her eyes traveling on him the entire time. There was something about him, some sort of charisma she supposed, that had captured her attention 110%, in a way that she didn't want to let go of. Jesse was a thought long gone by now, so much so that when he reappeared at the same time Blaine did she didn't know who to greet first.

"She's been cut off, sorry _bro_," Jesse sneered, as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders to steer her away, Rachel pouting a little at the motion.

"Maybe I want to stay here and talk to Blaine," she retorted, ducking under his arm. Blaine seemed conflicted, raising an eyebrow in Rachel's direction that seemed to read that he didn't want to get into the middle of anything, Jesse sighing impatiently as he tried once more in vain to get her to move.

"Rachel, this guy graduated before you even started high school," Jesse attempted, but she shrugged, accepting her drink with a gracious smile and turning so that Jesse was effectively blocked out.

"So, tell me more about yourself," she asked, making sure to ignore Jesse's futile attempts at tearing them apart, and while Blaine seemed a little hesitant, he gave in after a moment and did the same, his eyes focused on her face while he talked, Jesse moving away with a groan of frustration after a few minutes of having been ignored.

She didn't even realize how long they'd been talking until people had started doing karaoke on a stage in the back of the room, a couple girls closer to Rachel's age nearly falling off the stage as they were hissed at. "Do you sing?" Blaine asked, and the question seemed so absurd to her-no one ever asked it, because everyone just knew that singing was like breathing to her, but she just nodded.

"I'm in the glee club at my own school," she admitted, and while he seemed to look a little hesitant about that, he just nodded before dragging her closer to the stage.

"Then we're going to duet," he whispered, voice low near her ear and she barely repressed a shudder as images of other words being whispered against her skin flashed through her mind before Blaine disappeared to put their names on a sign up list.

They had to wait for a few others to go up and humiliate themselves, and for once Rachel was glad she had given in and decided to have a few drinks, unsure if she could face potential humiliation of singing in front of a crowd of people who she always thought were so much better than her, so much more well prepared in the grand scheme of things. New Directions had heart, while Vocal Adrenaline had power, and sometimes she wondered which one she'd have benefited more from.

She hadn't paid attention to the song Blaine had chosen, not particularly caring, but as he handed her a microphone-plain black, and for a moment she missed her own bedazzled ones-she heard the familiar opening of an old 80's song her dad loved to blast on the radio.

It was instinct to dance around while he sang, and soon enough she found herself singing along to a tune she had never even put more than a second thought to before now, but there was a large part of her that wanted to throw the microphone down and declare that she did want him, she wanted him bad.

She barely even heard the cheers that were sounding from the drunken people wandering around for them, surely more for Blaine than for her but she appreciated them nonetheless. She even found herself slightly out of breath, laughing as Blaine grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a bow, ducking low before grinning at him before he led her off the stage, towards a dark corner.

She didn't fight him off as he pushed her against a wall, only met him halfway as they started kissing, and it was like every other guy she'd ever kissed before didn't exist. Even in its tamest moment, which didn't last long before he was changing the angle of his head to deepen it, hands gripping firmly into the bare skin above her jeans where her shirt had ridden up to expose her hips, her own fingers dragging through his hair and pulling him closer and closer into her, it was so much more _everything _than she'd ever experienced. Suddenly, she knew those fireworks Finn had once used to describe for Quinn. She felt like her entire body _was _a firework, her skin moments away from exploding as it crawled with desire for more of him, and she would have gladly had him permanently attached to her for the rest of her life if she didn't actually need to breath.

She only let herself be pulled away much later, when she was finally reminded of the hour, her lips chapped and red, because she knew how upset her dads would be if she was gone too long with Jesse. She didn't think twice before entering her number in Blaine's phone before she let Jesse finally pull her away, muttering about how this was not how his night was supposed to go, and with one last goodbye wave, she let Jesse pull her through the thinning crowd and out the door, already missing the sensation of Blaine's hand-warm and slightly calloused-on her back, of his teeth dragging across her neck, of his tongue dancing with hers.

She already knew she had to see him again, regardless of what it took.

* * *

><p>She hardly expected it to be the following Monday as she walked into her history class, with him leaning on the teacher's desk.<p>

His eyes were almost comically large as she took her spot-and she cursed internally now that her last name was 'Berry', therefore shunting her to the front seat due to alphabetical order, and it seemed to take him at least three minutes before he could breathe again, though she didn't think she could say the same about herself.

"Uh," he finally said, clearing his throat a little, and Rachel was definitely flushing pink at the shot of arousal the simple sound of his voice did to her, "I'm your substitute for the week-Ms. Hastings is sick, and I'm here to fill in-I'm Mr. Anderson," he said, sounding much more sure of himself the longer he talked, though his eyes refused to travel into Rachel's direction.

It stayed like that for the entire period, and Rachel had nowhere else to look _but _at him, to admire the way that he looked in his sweater vest, losing herself in a day dream of how his arms were definitely strong enough to pin her down, and it took Quinn three times to say her name before she snapped out of it, Rachel blushing once more as she realized Blaine was watching them.

"What?" she asked, her voice far quieter than it normally was.

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes, but Rachel was beyond caring about pissing off the schools beauty queen. "Since you obviously weren't paying attention," she said, voice a little more condescending than normal, "We just got paired up for our group project, so we should probably pick a time to meet up and actually work on it. This may be senior year, but you're not the only one who wants to get out of Lima."

"I never said I was," Rachel snapped, slightly aggravated as she tried to focus on the blonde next to her. "Why don't we just talk about it before glee?" she proposed, and Quinn just muttered a 'fine' under her breath as the bell rang, signaling the end of class but Rachel tried to stay behind, Blaine busying himself at his desk even as the room emptied out.

She hesitated slightly before he glanced up, seeming to notice that they were the only two in the room. "Rachel," he said, and she couldn't tell if it was a dismissal or an admittance that she was there, but she was going to take it as an opening anyways.

"You didn't tell me you were a _teacher_," she hissed, "at _my school_."

"You didn't tell me where you went to school," he stated calmly, though she could see mild panic across his features, and she wasn't going to take that as an excuse.

"You knew I was in high school, and you didn't ask," she shot back, feeling more confident in herself even as he sighed heavily and stood, moving around his desk to close the classroom door-he had a free period, she assumed, as the first bell rang and no students were rushing inside to their desks.

"You're right, I didn't," Blaine admitted. "And I probably should have, but if you had said you went to McKinley and I was starting there in two days…"

"I would have been better prepared, and so would you!" she cried out, waving her hands around emphatically.

"I probably wouldn't have let anything happen, actually," Blaine told her. "I was choosing to live in blissful ignorance because…what was I going to do? Tell you I was subbing for a senior level history class, hope to see you Monday after I sucked the tonsils out of your throat?" She blushed a little at his cavalier attitude, but brushed it off as quickly as she could.

"I wouldn't have been taken off guard when I did walk into my history class," she retorted, but with less sharpness in her tone now. "I think I deserved that much, at least."

"Look, Rachel, I would say I'm sorry but-"

"You're not?" she asked, not sure how to feel about that. A part of her was flattered, that this guy-man, really-thought that much of her, and another part of her was horrified that she'd had the best kiss of her life from a teacher. It was all a little too _Notes on a Scandal _for her, if she admitted the truth, only without the third party.

"I'm really not," he admitted, a slight smirk on his face that made her skin crawl and she didn't resist the urge to hit him in the arm.

"Blaine!" she hissed, and he only let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Look, I won't try anything since I'm your teacher now, but two days ago, I seem to recall you thinking that was a damn good kiss as well." She wanted to argue the statement, but mind-blowing was the only word she could use to describe it-if she could, which she definitely couldn't anymore.

"Well, as long as we have that settled then," she said, nodding her head and turning towards her desk to grab her things as the late bell rang. "I have to get going to my next class, now that I'm late and-"

"Do you need me to write you a pass?" Blaine asked, and she hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Not that Mr. Schuester will really care, although he might be a little worried-I am the star of the glee club, after all, and if I'm sick no one's there to pick up the slack, but-"

She turned around once more to see him standing basically on top of her, her footing sliding a bit as she almost fell and his hands immediately grabbed her wrists to steady her so she wouldn't fall. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her with him so close, too close, and despite that it was wrong and illegal and she'd potentially get them both in trouble, she pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him.

It was just as good as before, if not better because there was no haze of alcohol impairing them as he pulled her in closer, one hand on her waist and the other in her hair as her own clawed at his shoulders, trying to inhale him as they stumbled backwards towards his desk. It wasn't until his legs hit the furniture that he pulled away from her, eyes a deep, dark hazel that set her skin blazing with a desire to touch him, to feel him, to have him do the same with her, his chuckle sounding force as it fell from his mouth.

"We made it a whole 2 minutes," he joked, and now it was her turn to shake her head in disbelief as she untangled herself from him, grabbing the hall pass that had dropped to the floor before grabbing her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Anderson," she said, trying to keep her voice light as she left, her head a blurred mess as she tried to figure out what the hell she had just done.

* * *

><p>"I know you probably have a solo prepared for today, but I was-"<p>

"Kurt, shut up, I have something important to tell you," Rachel interrupted as she joined him at his locker, her head still in a daze from the mornings activities. She hadn't been able to properly corner him all day, and she was slightly starting to unravel from the events. Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt her, and so she felt like it was okay to talk. "This can't go further than the two of us, and I mean it Kurt-Finn, Noah, Quinn, Mercedes-no one can know."

"Of course," he said, sounding concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Remember how I went to that party with Jesse on Saturday?" she asked, her voice lowering on instinct.

"Did he try something? You really should just tell him you're not interested so he can move on, but if he did anything to hurt you-"

"No, Kurt, nothing like that. I promise," she added, when he didn't look convinced. "I actually met someone there."

"At a Vocal Adrenaline party?"

She nodded, before continuing. "He was devastatingly handsome, even you'd think so, and talented and we sang and there was so much chemistry between us that when he kissed me-well, I didn't stop him."

"So you made out with some stranger at a party," Kurt recapped dubiously, and she nodded again in response. "Rachel, it's high school. I think Santana does that like, once a week at least."

"Kurt, that's not the whole story."

"You didn't _sleep _with him, did you?" Kurt whispered, as if anyone in the hallway cared about Rachel Berry's sex life.

"No, of course not," she answered. "But…he was a little older."

"How old?"

"He just graduated college, so…22? 23, tops I'd suppose," she shrugged, not really sure of the answer. "But that's not even the worst part."

"It gets worse?"

"Or better, I suppose, depending on how you look at it?" she offered, but Kurt didn't say anything in return, and she took a breath to steady herself. "It's the new substitute. Mr. Anderson."

Kurt opened his mouth before closing it, several times, as if he couldn't quite figure out which words to form. Finally one spouted out-"_How_?" but before she could even start to explain, he shook his head, not wanting to hear it. "You'll just have to pretend it didn't happen. If anyone finds out-even if it was before he came here, he could get in trouble, huge career-altering trouble. Not to mention, you're technically still a minor, if only for a couple more months."

"I know,' she whispered, lowering her head and deciding to keep their make out session from the morning silent. "Don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want him to get in trouble, I just-"

"Had to get it out," Kurt finished, leaving her to nod in agreement. "I understand. But it's in the past now, and glee certainly isn't, plus I hear Quinn is looking for you so we should get going," Kurt decided, keeping control and pushing them forward, Rachel silently agreeing and going with him.

She just wouldn't be able to let it happen again, she decided as she sat through an incredibly boring lesson in glee. She'd have to show restraint, and so would Blaine-Mr. Anderson, she supposed she had to call him now. They could do that. She could sit in the front row of his class and watch him teach, stare at him for an hour every day and not imagine all the better things they could be doing with their time, be just another student as she was supposed to be.

It was only a week that he was there, and really, if she couldn't control herself for that she was way more in over her head than she'd ever let herself get.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up on Tuesday determined to try and leave Blaine in the past. She had tossed and turned all night, knowing that nothing good could ever truly transpire between them, despite her clear attraction towards him that screamed otherwise. But if they were to get caught-and they would, she was sure-it could ruin his career, and his name, regardless that there were only two months before her 18th birthday, and that she wanted it as well.<p>

She was just going to have to control herself as best she could, but half-way through the class period she realized she might have been fighting a losing battle.

Quinn was trying to make her focus as they worked together on their project towards the back of the classroom, Blaine weaving away to help give her classmates tips, his eyes occasionally flicking over in her direction regardless of what he was doing. She tried listening to Quinn talk about Roman emperors or Chinese dynasties-she had no idea what she was going on about , really-and when Quinn finally slammed her book shut and yelled "Berry! Pay attention!" Rachel could only feel mildly humiliated before Blaine moved to their desks, his hand resting easily on the back of her chair.

"Is there a problem here, Ms. Fabray?" he asked, Rachel trying to pull her attention into the open text book in front of her.

"Of course not," Quinn lied through her teeth, always one to want people out of her business. "Rachel and I were just having a small disagreement on how to go about our project, but we can handle it."

"I'm sure you can," Blaine mused, and just like that he had disappeared again, Rachel forcing herself to stare at blonde hair and green eyes instead of whipping her head around to connect with hazel eyes glimmering in her direction.

She was rushed out of the room, much to her displeasure, by Quinn snipping about plans to work through lunch in the library-"The sooner we're done with this, the sooner you're out of my hair," she quipped, Rachel only agreeing out of instinct.

By the time glee let out for the evening, she was sure she'd actually done what she planned on and evaded any sort of impending disaster, heading out past the senior corridor towards where she had parked, closer to the teachers parking lot than the students because, well she was Rachel Berry and she got away with things like that.

She had been doing it since the previous year, the parking lot was normally empty by the time she got out of glee rehearsals, and she never once thought to be worried about someone reaching out and grabbing at her until it was happening, her heart racing even as she recognized the voice whispering "It's just me," in her ear, pulling her into an alcove and out of anyone's sight.

"You don't just do that!" Rachel half-yelled, hitting Blaine hard on the arm. He didn't even flinch, and she wanted to yell more, to tell him she was about three seconds away from thinking she was getting kidnapped and sold on the black market for her vocal chords or whatever people stole 17 year olds away for, but his hands were solid on her waist as he pushed her backwards against a brick wall, her arguments already long forgotten by the time his lips found hers, and Rachel couldn't remember why exactly she was trying to fight against this.

Her first thought should have been that they were outside, that they could get caught easily, that if anyone were to walk by them Blaine could get fired, in huge trouble, but as his body held her against the wall, a leg in between her thighs as she pressed against him, she couldn't find it in herself to care. She gasped out his name as he moved from her mouth to her neck, his teeth scraping across her collarbone and sending her eyes rolling as she ground her hips against his leg holding her steady, and he laughed in response.

"You're not exactly the good girl you pretend to be, are you Rachel Berry?" he whispered, breath warm on her neck as his fingers trailed up her thigh, past the hem of her skirt and Rachel could only hold her own breath when his hand pressed against her center, the sensation already fogging her mind with lust.

"Am a good girl," she muttered, but her statement was arguably untrue when he dipped inside her underwear with just the tips of his fingers and she whined for more. He seemed to know instinctively what to do, and her mind flashed momentarily to the past experiences she'd had-Jesse had pressed for more between them, but she hadn't been ready, and Finn had never cared beyond his own desires and never thought that Rachel might have some of her own.

But as Blaine worked her body into a frenzy, a complete and total carnal state of _want _that she didn't even know she was capable of, she realized she had been missing out on so much with them, and that even if they thought to put her first it wouldn't have been like this at all. As Blaine's fingers slid inside of her, a gasp her only audible returning reaction before he was kissing her some more, she knew Jesse wouldn't have known the right angles to hit, that Finn wouldn't have felt nearly as good inside of her like this. They wouldn't have gotten her into a state of mind where it wasn't only acceptable, but necessary for her to essentially fuck herself on his hand, his fingers moving in a rhythm while her hips jerked with him. She felt like her world was collapsing, her breathing constricted as she let out a strangle cry, the only thing she could focus on was Blaine's fingers and her own clenching tightly onto his arms to hold herself steady before she came down, still feeling like she was on some sort of high.

"Wow," she breathed, Blaine chuckling a little as he pulled out of her, his eyes dark before he brought his fingers-the ones coated with _her_, she realized-to his mouth, her breath catching at the sight of him tasting her even second-hand before it was all too much, and she grabbed his hand away only to take the fingers into her own mouth. Blaine let out a small groan as she made sure to clean every inch of them clean of her, and had there not been the noise of a car in the parking lot next to them, she might have done something she never had before and dropped to her knees to test out what other things she'd be good at with her mouth.

"Shit," he muttered, glancing towards where voices were now calling-it was dark, and there was a chance they could escape without anyone noticing, but they couldn't risk anything more.

"Tomorrow," she said simply instead, leaning on her toes to kiss him once. "I promise." He didn't say anything in return, just grinned at her before she headed back towards the parking lot, frowning slightly as Sam, Noah and Finn dribbled a basketball between them as she moved towards her car, ignoring their calls with an indignation only she could pull off moments after having the single best orgasm of her life.

* * *

><p>She had promised him tomorrow, but she wasn't 100% sure what 'tomorrow' would entail. She knew there was no hope in hiding from him, in evading it any longer. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, and as long as they kept it quiet-she wouldn't breathe a word to anyone, at least-they might even be able to get away with it. It was thrilling, and wrong, and it nearly made her give everything away when she walked into his class the next morning.<p>

They were set to work in pairs again, Quinn and her nearly done with their own project and working diligently as possible, even if Rachel's eyes wandered to wherever Blaine was in the classroom. Her mouth was practically watering at the thought of repeating the previous afternoon, of getting her hands on him, and Quinn seemed to notice who she was staring at after half their class time had passed on.

"Mr. Anderson?" Quinn whispered, Rachel flushing pink but grateful Quinn had the decency to whisper.

"What?" Rachel asked, trying to keep the panic and accusations to a minimum until Quinn explained her reasoning for uttering the name.

"You have a crush on the substitute," Quinn smirked, looking as if she was fighting off more laughter.

"It's nothing!" Rachel muttered, sure to keep her head down. Quinn clucked disapprovingly before changing the subject back to their work, and Rachel's plan on staying behind after class was shot as Quinn waited for her.

'Lunch,' she mouthed towards Blaine, who nodded minimally to let her know he understood before she was dragged off.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag, and by the time the lunch bell rang she practically darted across campus to drop her books off in her locker before heading towards his classroom, only to find Finn of all people inside already.

"But like, I was really working on it-" He was saying, Rachel grimacing as she walked in, regretting not having a book in hand as the two turned to look at her. "Rachel?"

"Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, Blaine's eyebrow raised as she started rambling, "but I had a quick question about my project with Quinn, and was wondering if we could go over an aspect of it?"

"You've never needed help with homework before," Finn stated, Rachel merely glaring in response.

"It's an AP history course, Finn, there are bound to be times when I stumble over a problem or two," she replied tersely, Blaine looking like he might burst into laughter between the two of them. "But please, continue your question, I can wait quietly."

"No, it's-whatever," Finn mumbled, grabbing a stack of books off a middle desk, "I'll see you in glee. Bye, Mr. Anderson."

Rachel waited until Finn disappeared down the hall before shutting the door behind her, Blaine smirking from his spot against the white board. "Seems like you and Mr. Hudson seemed to have some sort of animosity there," he replied dryly.

"An ex," Rachel waved off, Blaine's brow furrowing at the information before the sound of the lock turning seemed to propel him forward, catching her lips in a kiss that was firm and made her feel breathless just from the simple action alone. She let it continue for a moment, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt, and she pressed herself tighter against him as memories from the evening before played in the forefront of her mind.

"It's my turn," she whispered breathlessly once they parted, Blaine only pausing long enough to nibble on her ear before whispering 'your turn for what' into it, her mind temporarily shutting down from the action. She let out a quiet whine as her hand moved down his chest, Blaine half-watching as he rested his forehead on her shoulder when she reached the waist of his pants, chewing on her lip nervously.

This was relatively new territory, having only done it for Finn a couple times and even then it was only so they could end up having sex-none of which was ever half as good as she was feeling right now, with Blaine's hands digging into her own waist as she slipped a hand past the confines of his clothing, both letting out a small gasp of air as she wrapped her fingers around him.

"Rach, you don't-" he started before she silenced him with a kiss, shaking her head when they parted.

"I want to, trust me," she promised quietly, her tone laced with desire that he seemed to sense, and he only pulled her hand free long enough to back them towards his desk where she quickly pulled what clothing she could away from him before making him sit, falling to her knees in front of him. She quickly resumed her task, her hand moving fluidly back and forth, Blaine's fingers indenting into his own thighs as she readied herself. "I've never-before, this," she muttered quietly, looking up at him, but he didn't seem to care as he leaned over to press a kiss to the top of her head.

It was an oddly sweet move considering their positions, and she gave him a funny smile but moved forward, her tongue hesitantly darting out just to get a small taste of the pre-cum already oozing from the tip. He let out a small groan at that, urging Rachel forward. She knew the basics of giving head after listening to Santana and Brittany for over two years, the mechanics of it simple enough, but they'd always bitched and complained about it. She didn't expect to find herself actually enjoying it-the salty taste, the way his breathing labored and his hands fell in her hair to direct her once she settled into a steady pace.

"Fuck, Rachel," he muttered, his words sending a shot of desire through her system as they came out in a low growl, her mouth hollowed around him as she bobbed, one hand still wrapped around and following the slick trail her mouth left behind, her other slid into her skirt to try and quell some of her own desire. She ran a thumb gently over her own clit, eliciting a small moan that seemed to vibrate through his body and he tried to warn her before he came down her throat, but Rachel held steady, sucking down every last drop she could. She didn't stop, even as he started deflating, until they were both cleaned up completely, her head resting on his thigh as she brought herself quickly to a small orgasm, something to satiate her for now.

He brought her face to his own once she came down, kissing her gently, tongue swiping over her bottom lip and she wanted to crawl onto his lap and spend the entire afternoon there, but the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang and they had to quickly put themselves back together.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked, sliding his belt back through as quickly as possible before students would begin trickling in.

"I have dinner with my dads'," she said with a sad look, giving in to the urge for one more kiss before heading towards the door. "But I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Anderson," she winked, pulling it open just as Brittany and Santana walked in, Rachel ducking out before they could comment on her flushed cheeks and mussed hair. The last thing she needed was Santana on her tail.

* * *

><p>The next two days ran by in a blur, Blaine staying away from Rachel with no more than a simple text of <em>that lopez girl is a little too observant, probably best to stick to after school next time<em>, Rachel's heart deflating but she kept up appearances, ignoring all of Santana's accusations during glee the next two afternoons.

It wasn't until Friday morning when class was being dismissed that she remembered it was his last day as Ms. Hastings replacement, a momentary panic settling in over her as she left his classroom with no more than a sad look exchanged between the two. She hadn't gotten around to asking him if he was going to sub for other classes at McKinley, as Ms. Holiday had done the previous year, or take off and just take whatever school would scoop him up.

She worked herself into such a panic about the various possibilities that she almost went straight to his classroom during lunch, before Santana and Brittany appeared at the end of the hallway with knowing smirks in her direction and sending her headed straight past his classroom.

She texted him after school, just a small _can we talk? _and waited anxiously for any sort of reply, her mind racing with the horrible thought that maybe he didn't _want _to see her anymore as she sat through yet another pointless glee rehearsal that she couldn't seem to focus on for the life of her. By the time she got a _yes, please-7pm? _with an address attached, her previous nerves were replaced with ones of a whole new caliber.

Rachel found herself pacing around her house all evening, after having successfully google mapping the drive to what she presumed was Blaine's house-_his house_, she kept thinking-not that it was too far off the beaten track for her. She did note, however, that it was at least a town over-a town where no one would know she was his student. She shut that thought up as she began running through the different ways the night could go, once more finding herself walking around the house as images flashed through her mind.

By the time she could suitably leave without arriving too early, she'd already showered and done her hair and changed outfits three times before settling on a simple sundress and cardigan, almost exactly like what she wore every other day, choosing to drive in silence. She didn't even know _why _she was so nervous, just that she was.

Blaine opened the door before she could even knock, seeming just as out of himself as she felt as he ushered her inside the small apartment. "Sorry we haven't gotten to talk," he said quietly as he led her into the living room, offering her a bottle of water that she took graciously. "Santana made a snarky comment about relations with students, and I don't know how-"

"Santana is unintentionally observant when it comes to people hooking up," Rachel responded, sitting down on a couch as he did so as well, their knees touching and shooting jets of electricity through her body. "We suspect it's because she, herself, has fucked nearly the entire student population." Blaine let out a small chuckle at that, and she allowed herself to examine his apartment. It was relatively sparse, a few pictures of friends and his diploma on a wall, but soon he was talking again and her attention was focused once more entirely on _him_.

"I just didn't want to make you think that-"

"I would never," Rachel cut him off, her hand resting on his cheek, a smile playing at his lips. "I didn't think this was just sex between us," she said, blushing slightly. "I didn't think you were that kind of a guy, honestly."

"In the past, maybe," he admitted shortly, his hand placed on her knee, and she wanted to know how just a small touch of their skin could balance her out so well, all her nerves disappearing in a heartbeat as she smiled back at him. "But no, there's more to this than just sex, even if I haven't gotten a chance to prove it to you yet." She raised an eyebrow, questioning him, and he leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips before shrugging. "I know that as long as I'm at McKinley, nothing can really be official or acknowledged, but once the semester is over I've already been offered a full time job at Dalton, my alma matter," he told her.

"So, you're staying for awhile?" she asked, her face lighting up at the words, and he nodded with a grin equal to her own. She squealed slightly, throwing herself in his lap and kissing him in her excitement, relief washing over her that he wasn't about to up and abandon her, that he wasn't going to disappear and she wasn't sure when the attachment to him had started, but she knew it would be disastrous to sever now.

He let her sink into him, their kiss turning from something frenzied and excited to slow and casual, his teeth toying with her bottom lip as a hand pulled her even closer to him. They had time, she was assured of that now, but that didn't seem to quell the overwhelming want she had for him that had her skimming fingers over his abs as her hands snuck underneath the fabric of his shirt, muscles tensing underneath her light touches. Her own skin seemed to shiver under his hands as they slid up her back, pulling her deeper into himself, something she allowed completely.

They didn't speak about what was happening, no words being exchanged between them as their mouths moved to travel across new skin, clothes being removed slowly. He seemed to take his time memorizing her body with his hands, his tongue following shortly after them and leaving her breathless. The fact that she'd only known him less than a week, that he was her teacher, that this went against everything her brain should have been warning her about was left behind with her clothing on the floor, nothing mattering except him.

"Please," she muttered quietly into his neck, and he abided to her begging, his body hovering over her own as he pushed forward, her eyes closing even as his teeth ghosted over her neck once more. She had never felt so complete as she did in that moment, her back arching as his fingers wove into her own and every motion seemed to be in sync. Every gasp he pushed from her lips was equal to a groan from his own, fingers scratching and grabbing to hold onto anything as she neared her end, Blaine whispering things in her ear until the entire world was blacked out, nothing but pleasure and Blaine as she came tightly around him, dragging him to his own orgasm.

Rachel had enough sense to call her fathers once they'd redressed themselves, telling them she was spending the night with Kurt and planning for her NYADA application before pulling Blaine to her once more. "If I don't get to see you in class every day," she told him, standing on her tip toes, "I'm going to have to take full advantage of you now."

"That," he grinned, "is something I can agree to."


End file.
